darkfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaerus Constitution
Information The Kaerus Constitution was created in 24,250, It was signed two years later in 24,248. It was signed by Emperor Tarvane Rukkan, Grand Lord Haum Orgedan, Lord Faujog, Lord Ichang, Lord Kandom and Intelligence Chief Heran Rukkan. It showcased the Ten Orders of Kaerus and Rukkan Trade & Religion Act. It was a important part of Galactic history. Territories The Urdata System was the core region of the Empire, Urdata IV being chosen as the capital. Grand Lord Haum was chosen as Urdata’s leader and served directly to the Emperor. Yankoram was another key region of the Kaerus’ grip, It was controlled and led by Lord Faujog who was also King of Yankoram while serving as Lord. He was granted the East Fleet which was made up of Squadron Z, X, Y, Icebreak and Seaking. Lord Ichang led Juperius System, He also led the Kaerus Banking Union which meant he took care of all the funds going in and going to which resources, He had a important job. The Emperor and Ichang had a decent relationship. Lord Kandom led Graavod system. There he got a supply of Khrun Crystals, Kandom and Tarvane were best friends and fought to prevent the empire from being fully destroyed. Ten Orders of Kaerus Order 1. '' If the Empire was to be pushed back to Urdata IV, All of the Empire’s resources were to be collected and sent to Urdata IV. Tarvane Rukkan shall be evacuated at any costs to off-world and neutral territories. ''Order 2. ''If the Emperor was to die, Order 2 acted as a contingency order. Haum Oregdan shall be chosen as temporary emperor, If Haum would be dead aswell. Heran Rukkan is temporary emperor and acts as military chief if needed. ''Order 3. If the military intelligence departament becomes corrupt and unloyal to the emperor. A purge shall be commited and the staff shall be replaced with newer more loyal agents. Order 4. ''If a Grand Lord is seem unfit for service by the Emperor, The Imperial Army is allowed to execute the Grand Lord. The Intelligence Security Office is to be sent and cover up the execution along with local authorities. ''Order 5. ''If the Intelligence Chief is unfit for service by the Grand Lord or Emperor, The Imperial Army is granted peenission to terminate the Intelligence Chief at will. The Intelligence Security Office council has a new vote for a Intelligence Chief along with covering up the termination of the Intelligence Chief ''Order 6. ''If the Kaerus Empire is almost fully invaded by the Premor Order, The Army should take all the resources from the remaining worlds and regrouping and creating a blockade to defend the Premor Order from arriving and capturing the Premor Order. If the Emperor is to die, The army shall die along with him. ''Order 7. ''If the resources are low for the Empire, They shall be moved to the capital in time. The resources are to be preserved untill the supply is back high up again. These resources are to be managed by the Emperor and the Grand Lord himself. ''Order 8. ''If the Emperor becomes corrupt and collects more wealth himself. Then the Grand Lord may be allowed to terminate the emperor, However this Order may only be executed after Emperor Tarvane Rukkan is dead. ''Order 9. If the Navy is unfit to serve the Empire, It should be abolished. The only part that may remain is the Royal Navy Office, War Lord Division '''and '''Imperial 11th Fleet. The navy assets that remain may be transferred to another division of the remainin Navy. Order 10. ''If the assets of the Empire are entirely lost, A major battle may be fought with all the mobile forces and the RNF may steal assets from other factions. '''Rukkan Trade & Religion Act' The Rukkan Trade & Religion Act was a founding Act which informed the Lords and Grand Lords of which actions were outlawed and several things that informed about trade. 'Grand Forum ' The Grand Forum was the foundation for the Dark Kaerus Empire’s trade. The Office of Trade & Exchange was founded in the Grand Forum. The Grand Forum was signed by Grand Lord Haum and Emperor Tarvane along with Herran Rukkan.